Rainbow Adventure
by DJpony36
Summary: Rainbow dash is in her normal life but its about to change
1. A new day

Mlp fanfic series

Rainbow adventure

Chapter 1

Rainbow Dash sat quietly on her cloud couch. She dreamed of being with the wonder-bolts, but then she remembered the lessons of friendship she had learned during then, she sighed. She loved her friends very dearly, but felt that deep hole inside her that could only be filled with the thrill of speed! She decided to go for a fly, she began with a simple cloud chase. She was flying and she saw... THE WONDERBOLTS! She excitedly flew over, only to be interrupted by a cotton candy cloud.

"Discord!"

Discord replied "Me," and points to himself

Rainbow sighs "Yes you," with a slightly annoyed tone.

"Well what did I do?"

"You totally ruined my chance to talk with the wonderbolts!"

Fluttershy crosses the road with ducks and looks up.

"Dashie..."

Dash rolls her eyes

"You know he's the element of chaos," fluttershy continues.

Discord gives Rainbow his kitten eyes.

"I am the element of chaos and sometime I just," Rainbow knows that he's going to give his 'speech' again, "-cough cough- one who has chaos needs to let it free, one who uses chaos must take advantage of it, thus create harmony."

Rainbow rolls her eyes.

Rainbow dash looks where the wonderbolts where and they're now covered in reporters, tourists, and fans. Rainbow Dash fills with anger,

"THAT'S IT!" and starts to fly off to sugarcube corner. Twilight walks up to fluttershy, "What was that all about?"

"I dunno rainbow just stormed off."

A few minutes later...

"Ooooo somepony said there WAS CHOCOLATE RAIN!" Pinkie spies the cotton candy clouds and her eyes go wide

"NOM NOM NOM NOM... Mmm I love cotton candy!"

"Well, hope you like those clouds," rainbow starts flying twards the train station, "I've got a date with destiny!"


	2. The beginning of the end

Chapter 2

The beginning of the end

* * *

Rainbow dash steps out of the train and everything is just like it always is. She doesn't see any sign of the wonder-bolts anywhere, and she decides to go to the canterlot bake sale. She trotted up to the counter and asked if they had seen the wonderbolts. The cashier shook her head, she repeated this process about 5 times before photo finish eventually told her ( after making her 'fabulous' ). Rainbow shook out the pins and needles out of her dress that photo finish that made her and started off. She went to the place photo finish told her, but nopony was there.

"Where is everypony?"

Suddenly a huge crowd of ponies come over to Her, Rainbow Dash tried to run but was toppled over. She saw that the wonderbolts where in panic of how many ponies there where around them. She dashed in there and flew them out, the mob quickly declined and aimlessly searched for the wonderbolts.

Meanwhile in an alley...

"You okay?"

"Yeah," the wonderbolts said with a sigh of relief, "thanks."

"No problem," rainbow dash said while breathing heavily "Spitfire? Where's Spitfire?"

"Over here," Spitfire called

Rainbow Dash and the rest of the wonderbolts came rushing over.

" Look." Below them was a huge canyon filled with green fog.

"What the hay is that!" Rainbow said


	3. The door

Chatpter 3

The door

Rainbow and the wonderbolts all stared into the deep canyon of green fog.

"That, is really deep." Spitfire said with a gasp.

"That might be the door,

The door that leads

to the bottom floor." a strange voice said

"Zicora," rainbow said with confusion "What are you doing in canterlot?"

"I've come for some

Supplies for the

Ponies that come

And have bad teeth

Or even

Had a bad week," (- I know that line doesn't rhyme with teeth but it was all I could think of.)

"I see you have found the door."

"What door?" Rainbow asked

"The door, that leads

To the lower floor."

"Lower floor?" Spitfire asked

"The griffon guards

The gets of hell

So satan may

Begin to swell."

"Tell me," spitfire asked "who is this griffon?"

"Come on we have to investigate!"

Rainbow said as she shot into the canyon full of thick green fog.

"Be aware of the danger

Of the winged stranger!" Zicora shouted as the wonder bolts dashed off after rainbow dash.

Meanwhile in the canyon

Spitfire how deep do you think we are?" Rainbow asked.

"I'd say-" there was a sudden pause

"Spitfire?" Rainbow asked, there was no response.

"Hello guys?" There was no response.

"Oh no!" Rainbow said


	4. Dreams can hurt

Chapter 4

Dreams can hurt

Meanwhile in the canterlot castle, a newly wed couple slept in their beds.

*THUMP*

Twilight sprang from her bed

"Flash what was that?" Twilight said sleepily

"Ssshh," Flash sentry put his hoof to her lips. "Sleep my bride, ill go check it out." Flash got out of his bed and went to the door. There was a sudden silence

"Flash," There was no response. Everything in twilights eyes began to morph and shift. "Flash what's happening," Flash walked into the room. "Thank god your-" Twilight paused as he came into the light, he was pale and scars covered his body and his face melting off. Twilight began to breath heavily. Flash walk towards her.

"AAAAAAAAA!" Twilight screamed

"What's wrong," The morphed Flash said "are you scared?" Twilight awoke to Flash shaking her

"Twilight," Flash said "Twilight!" Flash continued

"I'm awake," twilight said "I had this horrible dream that-"

"No time you'll have to tell me later, right now we have to get out of here!"

"Why?" Twilight asked

"There's a group cockosaurs in the castle!" The couple galloped down the hall

"This way!" Flash called

"Wait we're gonna run into the wall!" Twilight yelled

"I know!" Flash yelled back

They ran into the wall, but instead of running into it they ran through it!

"Where are we?" Twilight asked

"In the castles secret passage ways." Flash said. They galloped into a room full of pony statues

"What are those?"

" I dunno, the other guards never told me." Flash said

This is it for this chapter, tell me in the comments if you want doctor whooves or you want the statues to be more evil ponies that Luna and celestia turned to stone!


	5. The Griffons Revenge

Revenge Of The Griffon

Chapter 5

"Oh no," Rainbow said. Rainbow Dash began to slow herself to a hover.

'The wonder-,' Rainbow dash's thoughts where intrupted by the small *click* of a stone

"Huh?"

"Ugh."

Rainbow turned to the noise

"Who's the-" rainbow dash was once again interrupted by another stone, *click*

"Spitfire," Rainbow questioned "Is that you?"

Spitfire's wing was trapped under a rock.

"Is everyone okay," Spitfire yelled "Rainbow dash you have to go on without us."

"But I don't have a chance against the grif-," Rainbow dash realized who the griffon was; Gilda, how could she have forgotten!

Rainbow dash tried to lift the rock, but terribly failed.

"Hee hee hee." A cracked voice said Rainbow turned her head towards the sound. A strange figures shadow slowly disappeared into a cave.

"Spitfire are you sure that you can make it out?"

"Go, now!" Spitfire demanded

"Okay, I wont be long." Rainbow dash said. And with that she left the wonder-bolts commander. Rainbow dash flew deeper and deeper into the dark canyon.

"Im coming for you Gilda," Rainbow grumbled angrily "And I a will get you for hurting my friends."

The farther, the deeper... the deeper, the darker. All of the signs of life faded as rainbow flew deeper into the canyon of green fog.

Meanwhile at the gates of hell...

"Gilda, have you stopped the intruders?"

"Yes satan," Gilda said "But one of the rocks missed."

"What?" Satan said very angered "I guess you just didn't have it in you to tell the witch to throw in another rock, and crush the pony."

"Yes but, I mean no." Gilda struggled, Satan stood from his throne and walked around in circles around Gilda saying horrible chants that made you think very negative thoughts.

"Have you had enough?" Satan asked Gilda

"Yes, I have, master."


	6. The Grudge

The Grudge

Chapter 6 of Rainbow Adventure

"So, you had the guts to even come here."

"What are you doing Gilda," rainbow asked "Why would you team up with Satan?"

"I always hated you, even in flight school."

"What do you mean Gilda?"

"All those times that you where better than me," Gilda said "I cant believe that our teacher; Ms Cloud, would be so foolish to take you as her 'prize student' "

"How dare you, she risked her life to save cloudsedale!"

"She could only to hold back Discord, I, I am much more powerful."

"You could never surpass Ms Cloud." Rainbow said angrily

"Oh really," Gilda said "Then lets test my skills!"

"Gilda flew up into the fog and disappeared. Rainbow dash looked everywhere for her until, Gilda caught rainbow off guard. Gilda dove in and tore the flesh on rainbows arm.

"Aaaaaaaa" Rainbow said in pain. Rainbow dash knew she had to think of a strategy... She looked around as Gilda flew into the air once again all around Rainbow Dash was fire. She knew what to do. As Gilda dove putting herself in plain sight rainbow dash doged her and the griffon flew into the flames. Rainbow dash tried this again but Gilda saw her strategy. She had to think of a new one! Gilda changed her style of attack also. She instead landed on the ground and began to bite at rainbow dash. Rainbow quickly dodged the griffons pecks and was on the edge of the stadium. She had an idea, when Gilda was about to peck at rainbow dash once again. Rainbow stepped out of the way and the griffon fell into the flames. Once again ready to battle the griffon changed her strategy. Now Gilda tried to fan rainbow dash into the fire with her wings. Rainbow tried to push back but was overcome. The griffon stopped pounding her wings and went over to the beat up pegasus to finish rainbow once and for all. Rainbow fainted...

The blinding lights of the hospital awoke rainbow. She was alive, but in much pain.

"Are you okay?" A familiar voice said

"Spitfire?"

"Yes."

"How did you get here?"

"I eventually got the rock off my wing and climbed down to see what happened, I saw you about to be killed so I beat the griffon and I carried you out of the canyon."

"What about the other wonderbolts?"

"They are in the hospital too and, I cant use my wing at least for a week."

"Im sorry that I went down that canyon it all got you...*Snore*"

"Goodnight, Rainbow dash." Spitfire left rainbows hospital room.


	7. So young yet such a big adventure

So young, yet such a big adventure

Chapter 7

"Gotcha Pumpkincake!" The tween pegasus said to his unicorn brother.

"Ah ah ah," Pumpkincake said as she teleported out of Poundcake's grasp

"Oh you two," Mrs Cake Said "All you do is fool around, aren't you at least a little concerned about your cutie marks," Both Pumpkincake and Poundcake looked at their flanks. "If you work hard you could end up like the cutie mark crusaders." Mrs Cake said

"Wheres Pinkie pie... HERE I AM!" pinkie said as she bursted through the door.

"Pinkie, your back," Mrs Cake said "could you watch the babies?"

"Mmmmmmooooommmm." The two tween cakes said.

"What," Mrs Cake asked "Pinkies a great baby sitter shes-" Mrs Cake was interrupted by poundcake

"Mom why do you still call us 'babies' ?" Mrs Cake Ignored Poundcake,

"Ill be back at two thirty, do you think you can watch them that long?"

"Yepity doodily Mrs Cake," Pinkie said

It seemed like seconds before Mrs Cake had come back

"Back already mom," Poundcake said in disappointment "We where having so much fun."

"Well, maybe pinkie can stay for dinner."

"Yay." The twin cakes said together.

"But you'll have to ask her." Mrs Cake said making Poundcake and Pumpkincake slightly worried.

The two cakes begged Pinkie to stay.

"Well, okay," Pinkie said to make the smile on the twins faces even brighter. "But not TOO long."

"Its so nice of you to stay for dinner pinkie."

"This *gobble* dinner *slurp* is the best!"

"I knew you would like it boys," Mrs Cake said to pinkie "So, Pinkie, what do you plan to do on hearts and hooves day?"

"Well, I dunno, there was this one guy..." Pinkie said

"Do you like him?" Mrs Cake asked

"He's-" Pinkie was interrupted by poundcake

"Somponies got a crush."

"No I dont." Pinkie said blushing

"Well, whats his name?" Mrs Cake asked

"DJ pony." (Sorry I couldn't find any other names so I used mine.) Pinkie said

"Thats a nice name." Mrs Cake said. *Ring Ring*

"Telegraph for Mrs Cake." The mailpony said. Mrs Cake laid out the letter on the table and started reading.


End file.
